Secrets in the Abyss
by Don't Speak Of The Attic
Summary: Danny and Luna didn't expect the new class, or the teachers. They definitely didn't think there would be a trip to the Ghost Zone. So when there is and things go wrong, as they usually do, how will they handle it? And with the help of some new friends, can they make it out with their secrets intact?
1. We're Doomed

**Hello there! Ok so, the GZ field trip/Ghost Class fic is here! Yay! It took awhile, as my computer time has been a bit limited and my mom likes to spontaneously clean the house -_- . So anyway, here we go! And if you still wanted to submit an OC, the cutoff date is coming. I can still accept human OCs, and they will be put in Sam and Tucker's class. Ghost OCs will be accepted for a bit longer. Oh, and I've almost got some other stories ready to be posted, including some co-writes! So, I hope you enjoy. First will come the info for all the OCs I got, then the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - Nope. Don't own DP. Also, the following OCs ARE NOT MINE. Just sayin. So here we go.**

**OCs given by authors**

**By my friend, who does not currently have a fanfic account -**

**Name - Ashley 'Ash' Johnson**

**Species - Human**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 16**

**Description - hazel, mostly green eyes, choppy black hair (she said, think Percy Jackson length). Red plaid long sleeved shirt, black shirt underneath. Black skinny jeans, converses, and a lip piercing. **

**Personality - Bipolar, bad boy rep, protective, sarcastic, bully, outcast. Only one person knows that his name is actually Ashley. Also has another secret that only one person knows, and you guys will find that out later. (As requested)**

**Name - Kiki Tech**

**Species - Human**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 15**

**Description - Bright blue eyes, black waist length hair that she wears in a high ponytail. Wears a tight black hoodie over a Sleeping With Sirens shirt, and black jeans with red vans. She also has a lip piercing.**

**Personality - Shy, small, fragile, is always with Ashley. She doesn't talk a lot, Ash usually talks for her. She knows his name is actually Ashley, and knows his other secret.**

**From TinyGecko -**

**Name - Forbidden Colors, goes by 'F.C'**

**Species - Ghost**

**Gender - Male**

**Age - 18**

**Ally or Enemy - Mainly neutral, but helps the 'good guys' if they find him and are in need of his help. He won't leave the old house he haunts no matter what.**

**Description - Short messy hair, large pupiless eyes, and is short for his age. Wearing a plain t-shirt, and disappears into a light mist from the waist down. His overall coloring is white and very light gray.**

**Personality - Very sweet, timid, unsure of himself, and willing to help those in need. F.C is very reliable and hard working. He tends to mess up when he's nervous, but is luckily very level headed. He is kind and generous, and was when alive as well. Normally only hovers a few feet off of the ground as he has a terrible fear of heights.**

**Powers - Otherworldly healing: He can heal internal wounds by phasing his hands through the injured person, and therefore is a very skilled healer. Color illusionist: He can take colors from around you to make you see things that aren't there. (As I understand it, I think it's just fancy hallucinations. TinyGecko was very specific about this though, so here it is!)**

**From WolfieRed23 -**

**Ok so, WolfieRed23 actually gave me quite a few. I thank them for that, and I hope I do your characters justice. They are from different fandoms, obviously. Let's see, I have one from Once Upon A Time, Narnia, Kingdom Hearts, and a few other things. For those that have powers, I am putting exactly (or almost exactly) what WolfieRed23 told me. Some powers may be used, some may not.**

**Name - Hope Briar**

**Species - Human (Hope is technically a fairy tale character, so she's a little bit different, but still counts as human for this)**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 15**

**Description - Waist length blonde hair, blue green eyes, usually wears a plain shirt with jeans, her signature leather boots, her jean jacket, and a flower to match the shirt. She always has on a silver chain necklace with a silver plate that has a rose cut into the front and her name engraved in cursive on the back. She also has a gold necklace with a gold flower charm that has a soft pink gem in the center and 'HH' on the back.**

**Personality - Smart, kind, caring, generous, tough, determined, protective, and sometimes very emotional.**

**Powers - Hope has a heart of pure light, allowing her to manipulate soft pink light to help her fight. She is also a master of hand to hand combat, with a bow and arrows, a sword and a pure white staff. When she uses her magic while fighting, small engravings on each weapon glow soft pink and if she shoots an arrow influenced with her magic and snaps her fingers, it explodes into light and can hurt badly. The bow and arrow and magic are her stronger suits, the sword her weakest. She has her own signature weapons. Her bow has a carved rose in it, which is her symbol. Her sword is silver with a stem like design wrapping around the hilt which is only seen when her magic is used with it. Her staff is plain but when magic is in it, it has small flower shaped holes in it. When in her most powerful magic form, called Maiden of Light mode, she wears a flowing pure white dress with small sleeves resting on her arms and a pale yellow cloak. In this form her magic is at it's strongest and she's almost unstoppable.**

**Name - Alana Swan**

**Species - Ghost**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 14**

**Description - Dark brown hair with strawberry blonde streaks, forest green eyes, wears a lilac medieval style dress with leather boots. Has a thin silver bracelet with clear teardrop charms, and a silver chain with a lion pendant.**

**Personality - Smart, shy, brave, tough, quiet, protective, but she eventually becomes outgoing and begins to speak louder. She speaks at a whisper until she's close to people and feels she can open up. She is british.**

**Powers - Alana is the holder of Narnia's pure magic, similar to Hope being the Maiden of Light, and as such can wield pure white light as a weapon. She also has a rapier that is silver-gray with four prongs protecting the revolver's chamber-like mechanism with several different colors representing each power it gives her, such as red is fire, light blue is ice, yellow is lightning, violet is earth, blue is speed and white is her ultimate attack. It's called Myrtenaster and is her signature weapon. Her bracelet can create a force field around her. When she uses her most powerful light attack her hair turns completely strawberry blonde and she shoots out light at her enemies that never misses. Once the attack is finished, she is so faint she needs a few minutes to recharge, leaving her vulnerable.**

**Ally or Enemy - As she knows Lee, Shay, and Hope, she is an ally.**

**Name - Shaylee 'Lee' 'Storm' Michaels**

**Species - Ghost**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 13**

**Description - Auburn hair halfway down her back that she keeps in a pony tail, icy blue eyes, usually wears a tank top, jeans, black sneakers, and either an LA Dodgers hat or a Detroit Tigers hat. She usually has a baseball mitt in her back pocket and sometimes wears and open white Dodgers uniform with the name Rodriguez on the back.**

**Personality - She is a tomboy, tough, sarcastic, but also caring, determined, smart, amazing baseball player, loud, outspoken, and outgoing.**

**Powers - She has a black belt in karate and her weapon of choice is a baseball bat.**

**Ally or Enemy - Ally, as she, Alana, Hope, and Shay know each other.**

**Name - Solana 'Sol' 'Lana' 'Ana' Layton**

**Species - Human**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 30**

**Description - Waist length blonde hair, big brown eyes, and usually wears dark pink pants, a white shirt, and has a soft pink scarf hanging loosely around her neck. She also has a silver chain around her neck that rests near her stomach (she pulls on it when nervous), leather boots, and a satchel. When carrying weapons she has a quiver of arrows on her left hip and a bow on her back.**

**Personality - She is a true lady, but also fiery, determined, spirited, kind, and protective.**

**Powers - She is an amazing shot with bow and arrows, and they are her weapon of choice.**

**Name - Shaylee 'Shay' James**

**Species - Human**

**Gender - Female**

**Age - 16**

**Description - Waist length dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and is constantly changing outfits. Her current one consists of a purple tank top, an orange, a green, and a blue ribbon on her left arm (in that order), a purple glass star necklace that reaches her stomach, leather boots, a necklace with a heart charm that swirls inside instead of coming together with the ends (a kingdom hearts heart), jeans, and a kingdom hearts mark of mastery symbol attached to the jeans near her hip.**

**Personality - Kind, sweet, caring, protective of her friends, but also sad. She hides her sadness behind a smile because she promised to be happy and never breaks a promise. She has a heart of gold and is a true friend to the end. Shaylee can also be sarcastic and a smart aleck. Her former outgoingness was replaced by sadness.**

**Powers - Shay wields a key shaped weapon called a Keyblade named Unity of Hearts. It combines the three other Keybladers Keyblades. It has a Keyblade named Way to Dawn's hilt, another called Destiny's Embrace's body and another called Kingdom Key's teeth. She has several special attacks that represent her friends. They are called Kairi's Light, Riku's Darkness, Sora's Dawn, Lea's Flames, Ven's Wind, Aqua's Water, Terra's Land, Roxas' Twilight, Xion's Memory and Namine's Trust. Each one drains her of a lot of energy and leaves her vulnerable if the enemy is not defeated when she finishes it, so she usually saves them until a battle's end.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - We're Doomed**

_Danny's POV_

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock and my sister banging on the door, yelling at me to get up.

"Danny! If you don't get up you'll be late for school!" Yelled Jazz. Like that's gonna make a difference. Wait, why is Jazz here? It's the middle of the school year, shouldn't she be away at college? Eh, I'll worry about it later. Hitting the snooze button I rolled over and ignored her.

A few minutes later something wet was was dumped on me and I shot up, spluttering and shooting an ectoblast in a random direction.

"Ah!" Came Jazz's voice. It only took me a second to realize she did this.

"Jaaazz!" I groaned. "Why did you feel the need to pour _scalding hot_water on me?" I was only guessing about the temperature. I couldn't really tell because for the most part, I am resistant to temperature. Heat makes me a little uncomfortable, but I know that had to be it since I was completely resistant to cold.

_Good__thing too, considering my girlfriend has a REALLY strong ice core. _I thought.

"It wasn't that hot." Muttered Jazz. "But it wouldn't have worked if it was cold. Now get ready for school and come eat breakfast! You don't want to go shooting those blasts at mom if she has to come up here."

"Jazz, why are you even here anyways?"

"You'll find out soon! Now go!"

"Ugh! Fine. Get out so I can change." She left and I closed the door.

After getting ready I heard a voice in my head.

_G'morning Danny__, _said the voice. And no, I am not crazy. This is just a result of the telepathic connection I have with my girlfriend, Luna.

_Hey Luna, how are you?_

_Tired. Like, extremely exhausted._

_Didn't sleep well?_

_When do we EVER sleep well._

_Touche._

_So, see ya in the lair?_

_Yeah, just let me get breakfast first, I'll meet you there._

_Ok, I'll be waiting._

Breaking off the connection, I walked down the stairs to see Jazz in the kitchen and Mom and Dad about to run out the door. Mom saw me.

"Oh, sweetie you're up! Sorry your father and I have to leave, but don't worry, we'll see you soon! Love you!" She said, then left. I sat down at the table.

"Did mom seem a bit, unusually happy to you?" I asked Jazz.

"No." She said, putting my breakfast in front of me. Then she grabbed her keys. "Sorry Danny, but I have to go too. I'll see you soon, and make sure to lock up when you leave." And then she was gone too. I finished my breakfast, and then went up to my room.

Shutting the door, I walked over to my closet and went in. There, hidden behind the clothes, was a pitch black door. Quickly checking my room once more, i opened the door and slipped inside.

I stepped into a room with a black, white, and green color scheme. Leaving that room, I walked into the living room of mine and Luna's lair. Now before you jump to conclusions, let me explain.

See, we were able to get a lair once we turned 16. Because we are dating, and were dating at that time, the 'Almighty Ghost Council' (note the sarcasm) just had us make one.

Anyway, I walked into the living room and saw Luna looking at the photos we had of me, her, Sam, Tucker, and Death. Some even had Luna and I in our ghost forms. I silently went up behind her and put my arms around her.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning to you too." She said, turning her head to kiss me. I let go of her and she turned towards me.

"Hey Luna, were your parents acting weird this morning?"

"Well, a little bit. They were way more cheerful than usual, and they left before me. Though I don't know where they went. Why?"

"So were my parents. But before they left, they told me they'd see me soon. And Jazz was home! I think they're planning something." She nodded.

"Definitely sounds like somethin's up. It'll have to wait though, we're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry."

"Alright, let's get Tucker and Sam so we can go."

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, good to see you and your friends on time for once." We had actually made it on time for once, surprising him. I just nodded, and we all sat down in the back of the class, as usual. As soon as the rest of the class had filed in Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, a stack of papers in his hands.

"Alright class, today is going to be different. Because of… Recent events, a new class has been added to the curriculum. So, I have everyone's new schedules, which will go into effect immediately." He started walking around, handing out schedules. When we finally got ours I scanned it, finding that my first and second period had been replaced with -

"Ghost class?!" Exclaimed Luna. "Are they insane?!" I groaned.

"We're screwed." Looking over at her paper I sighed. "Looks like we have it at the same time. What about you two?" I asked Sam and Tucker. They slowly shook their heads.

"We have it our last two periods," said Sam. Luna sighed.

"Great. We're definitely in trouble. This is bad. And it doesn't even tell us the teacher!" She was right. Looking at the paper, all it said was what time. We looked up as Mr. Lancer began to speak.

"Those of you who have your new class now, you may leave. The rest of you, please open to page 104 in your books." Shooting Sam and Tucker one last worried look Luna and I got up, leaving the classroom. Finding the correct room we quickly sat down, watching the other students file in.

First came Ash Johnson and Kiki Tech. The two always stuck together and it was rumored that they were dating, but that wasn't proven. Ash is somewhat of a bully but at the same time an outcast. The A-listers had actually tried to 'recruit' him, but he declined. In fact, Dash had tried to bully Kiki, not realizing she and Ash were good friends, and that's how everyone found out just how protective Ash is. Dash never messed with her again.

Kiki herself is pretty shy, and I don't think anyone other than Ash has heard her speak. Or at least not many people. Both of them pretty much avoid everyone else.

Next came Hope Briar and Shay James. Hope was known as being very smart and generous. She got along with most of the students, even we had talked to her sometimes. When we first met her she had seemed surprised, and then became a bit distracted, giving us an odd look. It didn't last long though, and she was friendly. Shay was very kind, also getting along with most. Those who actually looked though, actually paid attention, could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. Shay was very kind, also getting along with most. Those who actually looked though, actually paid attention, could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. Hope's eyes widened as she saw us in the classroom, but it quickly faded and she waved, sitting down with Shay.

The last student was none other than Valerie Gray. Both Luna and I were a bit uneasy around her. While she didn't know who we really are, we know who she is. Recently she's been fiercer with her attacks, maybe because there's two of us? Of course, she doesn't hate Luna nearly as much as she does me, but since Luna's always fighting with me, attacking her if necessary, it's kind of inevitable.

Of course, she was still somewhat friendly to our human halves. She gave a light smile before sitting down. Everyone sat there for a bit, chatting or doodling in notebooks, just waiting for the teachers. When the door opened once more and the teachers came in, I was filled with dread, and I knew Luna was too.

Our parents were the teachers.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and I'd love to hear your opinions! Questions too, I'll answer them as best I can. Also, for the reviews I got on the past story. So, a few of you seem to think I should continue, and I actually do have a few ideas if I did. So I'm asking you guys, what should I do? Make The Lunar Chronicles a trilogy, or leave it? I'll set up a poll, but you can just tell me in reviews as well. **

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf**


	2. Suspicions

**Alright guys, this may be a long AN. So first off, I have some suggestions for stories for you guys. WolfieRed23, one of the authors that submitted some OCs, has some pretty good stories. I checked them out, you should too. Light of Hope and Sunshine. She's also got some other good ones, and they have her OCs in all their glory. So go ahead and look at them, drop a review, and see how her characters usually act.**

**Alright, next is another story I'm working on. TinyGecko and I have started another Co-Write, and this one will involve some more halfas. I can't give out too much info, but the point is that we would like you guys' help. So if you happen to have a halfa OC, or want to create one, then just PM me, and we'll let you know! One thing is though, their age has to be between 13-20. **

**Ok, I think that's it... Oh yeah. Sorry about taking forever, I've had a lot of stuff to do. With 4th of July came a lot, and I mean A LOT of family, and I'm moving at some point, so I've had to pack some stuff, and other things. So it's taken a little while, but I hope you like this chapter. Now, reviews!**

**WolfieRed23 - Alright, I hope their characters seem ok here. And maybe they're already starting to be suspicious of Shay and Hope... Here's the update!**

**muney73 - I'm glad you're excited! And don't worry, they'll get into plenty of trouble. And thanks about the name, that took me forever.**

**DarkWingedSoul - Omg NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I can't believe it! Ahhhhh! Thank you.**

**ShadowGirl0101 - I'm glad you like it. Which OCs do you know?**

**Ok, so don't forget to tell me if you think I should turn The Lunar Chronicles into a trilogy, and thanks to DarkWingedSoul, Spidey2, shadowrgj, SoulOnFire91, muney73, WolfieRed23, and ShadowGirl0101 for favoriting/following/reviewing.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own DP, Ash, Kiki, Hope, Shay, or any other OCs listed in the first chapter. Oh, and there's a reference in here, see if you can find it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Suspiciouns**

_Luna's POV_

I stared as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton burst into the room, followed by my parents. Both carried large bags and several papers, immediately making me even more suspicious. I mean, considering Danny's parents are ghost _hunters_, we both have a right to be scared for our lives. Afterlives. Half afterlives? Still not sure about that. Anyway, with our luck, they're gonna teach us how to hunt ghosts. Plus, it's the Fentons.

"Alright class! Time to learn how to hunt ghosts!" Shouted Mr. Fenton. I hate being right. Mrs. Fenton put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Jack, that won't be until a bit later." She turned to the class. "I'm Mrs. Fenton, but please call me Maddie. That's my husband, Jack. We'll be handling the weapons part of this class." Both Danny and I tensed, giving each other alarmed looks.

_Um... Danny?_ I thought. _Just how dangerous are your parents weapons?_ He hesitated.

_Depending on which one, they range from harmless to do NOT touch, to possibly lethal. _Well that's just great. I sighed, looking once more to the front of the room, where my parents were beginning to speak.

"Hello class! I'm Maria Spearum, but just Maria is fine. My husband, Steve, and I will be handling the ghost history and information part of this class." Ghost history? Uh oh. That could be bad. What if they mention halfas?! Dad looked up from the papers he was holding.

"That will take up the first part of class. Then you will go to the gym for the Fentons' part of class." Jack grinned.

"See you there kids!" With that they left, leaving us with my parents. While Mom took the papers and then started messing with the projector, Dad looked at the class clearing his throat.

"Ok. So as Maria just said, I'm Steve Spearum, but just Steve is fine." He looked around the room. "Wow, small class. Alright well, first we're going to go over the basics of ghosts. There are several different types of ghosts, and several different power levels. That is what we'll cover first." He gestured to the projector now showing a screen reading 'Ghost types'. They pressed a button and the slide changed, showing a picture of…. Ember? There were a few facts on the slide as well.

"The first type is also the most common. These ghosts have a solid form and color, and a few similar powers. They may also have a special or specific power based on their obsession. For example, this ghost," my mother pointed to Ember. "Has a guitar she uses to amplify her attacks. Can you think of any other ghosts of the same type?" Valerie raised her hand. Of course.

"The Crate Creep?" **(AN - Couldn't resist. I like not using their real names. Of course, they'll use the other ones' real names.) **My parents nodded, and Dad looked at me.

"What about you Luna?" Really Dad? I thought for a moment.

"Uh…. Skulker?"

"That's a great example, both are. The Crate Creep, or Box Ghost as some call him, is always using boxes to attack. Skulker is a hunter, and can be seen going after local ghosts such as Phantom and Spirit." He switched to the next slide, this time a picture of Sidney Poindexter showing. "These ghosts aren't particularly common, or at least aren't seen very often. They can be defined mostly by their lack of color. They also have the most basic ghost powers, and a specific power or two. When angered they are quite dangerous and powerful, though otherwise most seem to be benevolent when calm." The next slide appeared, no picture, and Mom spoke this time.

"This next type of ghost is extremely rare here. It is believed they reside in other countries, as they have never been sighted here before. Luckily we were able to get this information, thanks to some old friends. These ghosts are harmless, and permanently intangible. They too lack color, but they are also powerless. They prefer to stay in our world instead of the Ghost Zone. Any questions before we get to the last type?" The room was silent, and she flipped to the last slide. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the title. _'__Halfas'._ Shit. I swear I saw Hope shoot Danny and I a look, but she quickly turned back towards the front of the room.

"Halfas are the rarest of them all. Their species is still being researched, and most don't believe they can exist. Why? Because a halfa, is a half human, half ghost." The room exploded in noise. Arguing, agreeing, shock, and Valerie yelling obscenities? After a moment Mom and Dad finally managed to calm the class down.

"Class, calm down!" Exclaimed Dad. "We know it's a lot to take in, but please calm down. Listen, and we'll take questions at the end." It was quiet for a moment. "Now, as we said, a halfa is half human and half ghost. They are rare because creating one is extremely difficult. At least, the manmade way." I winced slightly, remembering that they had learned that the hard way. "Halfas are believed to have several differences in both ghost and human anatomies."

"First of all," began my mother. "We believe they would have two forms. One human, one ghost. They would also have a special power, unique to them. Possibly something that could be passed down hereditarily. They would possess basic ghost powers as well. It is also believed that their blood is a mix of ectoplasm and human blood. Their heart rate would be extremely slow, possibly nonexistent in ghost form. They should have a low temperature, and heat and cold may or may not bother them. We are also debating whether or not they need to breathe. Now, any questions?" Most of the students just sat there, shocked into silence. Or in Valerie's case, angry for some reason. Then, Hope's hand slowly went up, and my parents nodded at her. I swear I saw her shoot a quick, nervous look at us, then she spoke.

"Do you know of any halfas currently?" Wait, what? She couldn't, know… Could she? My parents shook their heads.

"No, not right now. Though, there are theories and suspicions, just nothing solid." She nodded. After a moment Dad sighed. "Alright then, let's move on." He glanced up at the clock. "Looks like we have just enough time to go over the basics of ghost power levels. Maria?" Mom nodded.

"Ghosts are categorized by power level as well. They can range on a scale of 1-10, one being the lowest and ten being the highest of course. This is decided based on their powers and how strong those powers are. Most ghosts stay at a single power level, never changing. Only two that we have found have changed, growing in power. Those two are Danny Phantom and Luna Spirit." Before my mind could process anything the bell rang, and we were ushered out of the classroom.

* * *

A few minutes later we were outside the gym, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to let us in. After a moment the door opened, and Jazz walked out.

"Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long. They're trying to get everything fixed, some stuff fell over." We nodded, and I raised an eyebrow at a slight explosion. Then the door opened, and Maddie stuck her head out, smoke following.

"Alright kids, come on in!" A little hesitantly, we walked into the the gym. After a few seconds of coughing and waving away the smoke we saw a bunch of tables set up, with weapons covering every inch of them. There was a little fake ghost set up as a target, with key points accented. There were other Fenton creations lying around as well, some were new ones that I hadn't seen before. Jack stood amongst them, grinning with smoke coming off of his singed hair.

"Hey kids! Ready to hunt some ghosts?" Maddie chuckled.

"Calm down Jack. They need to know the weapons first." She looked at our small group. "Today we'll just look over the weapons, learn about them. After you learn how they work we'll move on to taking them apart so you can learn them inside and out, and then have you try to put them together again. Sound good?" At our silent nods she smiled. "Great! Come over here and we can begin the lesson."

* * *

A few half life threatening devices later, the class was almost over. We still had plenty of weapons and things to go over. At the moment we were looking at a giant dreamcatcher on a stand.

"This, is the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It separates ectoplasmic energies from people and objects. So if a ghost is trying to take control of a person, this can help." I shot a glance at Danny, a slight grin on my face. I had heard about that little incident from Sam and Tucker.

_Ah, memories. Right, Super Danny? _I thought to him. He winced, remembering.

_Ha ha, very funny. Just you wait, I'll push you through it one of these days. That'll be hilarious. _I scoffed.

_You wanna see me in a cape that much? _I noticed him blush a little, and I held back a laugh. _Besides, you wouldn't do that to me. _He rolled his eyes.

_For now, I won't. _I smiled, and looked back to see that Mr. Fenton had interrupted and was enthusiastically describing how they wanted to use it against 'those ghost kids' in other words, us. Not sure what they planned to do, but either way it wouldn't end well. Finally the bell rang, releasing us for our next class.

* * *

After school we were hanging out in my room, my parents still at the school for some reason.

"So, no problems in class?" Said Sam. We nodded.

"Other than our parents being the teachers, and having to avoid everything Mom and Dad made," said Danny. "It was fine."

"That reminds me, Danny, did you notice anything odd during my parents' class? About the students or anything?" He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tucker. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." They gave me an odd look, but dropped the subject. This whole time we had been talking about the class in general, and what had happened. Apparently nothing exploded in Sam and Tucker's class. They hadn't been surprised that my parents had included halfas, though we were worried about their 'suspicions'. If they suspected us, or even our ghost halves, that could be bad.

I was also a bit concerned about the students. Particularly Hope. She was nice, we'd talked to her before. But the way she had looked at us… I knew I wasn't just seeing things earlier. Why would she seem so nervous when she asked that? I remembered the thought that I had gotten earlier. The impossible thought that maybe, maybe she knew? But it couldn't be. She's never seen us transform, she doesn't know us well enough to connect the dots…. Right? I was jerked out of my thoughts by Sam's voice.

"Luna? Luna!" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We asked if you think your parents know anything about you two. Have they acted any differently?" I shook my head.

"No, they're the same as always. They did say they had suspicions about some halfas though, which worries me." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I think they've been trying to convince my parents too, but since they're still denying the existence of halfas I think we're ok." Then there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over, opening it to see my parents there. Mom smiled.

"Hi sweetheart. We were wondering if you still had those old notes on halfas? We're going over all of our notes for class." I nodded.

"Yeah, just a second." I walked back into my room, searching through my desk. I quickly grabbed the journal and handed it to them. "Here you go." They nodded.

"Thanks," said Dad, and they left. Closing the door I sat back down on my bed, and turned to a shocked Tucker.

"What?" He spluttered.

"You, you just, your secret! The journal has-"

"That's a fake," I interrupted. "I knew they'd probably want the book back for at least a little while. So I copied one down. They have the fake. This," I grabbed another journal from the desk. "Is the real one. The one I put all of our notes in."

"Oh. Uh, sorry. That makes sense." Danny nodded.

"It's smart. Will they be able to tell the difference?" I shook my head.

"They shouldn't." The rest of the time there we discussed what to do if anyone got suspicious of us. After dinner Sam, Tucker, and Danny left.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is. I hope you liked it, I'll try to have the next one done soon. Did you guys see the reference? If you found it, put it in a review, let's see who really did. Don't forget to tell me what you think about a third installment for The Lunar Chronicles. **

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf**


	3. The Full Name Card

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, I know this took some time, but I have been pretty busy, sadly. Luckily I managed to get this chapter typed up, so I hope you like it! Oh, and I should warn you guys. On Sunday I'm going on a short trip with my cousin and her dad, so I'll be gone for about 3 or 4 days. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter out before hand, and I don't know if I can post while I'm there. Just figured I'd warn you guys, so you don't think I've disappeared off the face of the earth. Oh and I am still accepting OCs for this. If you want your human OC, then this is your last chance to submit them. If you want to submit a ghost OC you still have some time. Now there's a few quite a bit of stuff for this AN, including new OCs from WolfieRed23. I will put their descriptions and a few other things in the bottom AN, so please read it! It's important! With that being said, onto reviews.**

**WolfieRed23 - You're welcome, it's no trouble. I'm glad she's in character. Yeah, Luna did realize it pretty quick, but Danny does too. He just hasn't yet. As for the reference, I guess that is one, but it's not the one I was looking for, nice try though. The reference was the permanently intangible ghost type, it's a reference to Harry Potter. Here's the update!**

**muney73 - You're right, it's one of the ghost types. It's a Harry Potter reference. I'm glad you like this story, and thanks for telling me what you think about another installment. I'm thinking about it, I just wanted opinions.**

**Spidey2 - Yeah, she is most of the time. Glad you like the story!**

**DarkWingedSoul - NYAHAHA! I'M EVIL! **

**Shadowed Sword - Ok so I'm going to respond to your review from Seeing Double first. Zant is there because I felt like being random. He will reappear randomly in many of my ANs. As for your second question, yes they really did leave, I'm sorry to say. However, I am thinking about another installment because I agree, Danny wouldn't let them, and neither would Luna. Alright, now for your other review. Yes, they will be in this one! You get to see a glimpse in this chapter. Just so you know though, this isn't really part of the main plot of The Lunar Chronicles, because this will most likely end up a reveal fic. But yes, they are in this one.**

**Alright, that's all of the reviews, thank you guys so much for your support and don't forget to let me know your thoughts on another Lunar Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer - If I owned it, would I be on this site? No? Then I don't own DP. Most of the OCs are not mine. You know which ones are. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Full Name Card**

_Danny's POV_

Day after day it was the same. Go to school, avoid getting found out in the first part of class, avoid my parent's weapons in the second part. So far we were doing ok. In my parents' class we had already gotten to start taking apart the weapons (Dangerous for Luna and I, as we didn't want to get shocked or injured by anything), but it was getting them back together that's been a problem for most. In the first part of class there was only one incident, and I can assure you Sam, Tucker, and Luna will never let me live it down.

Let's just say that I really regret being seen that time Vlad stole the Infi-map. On the bright side though, at least it's less likely I'll be discovered as Danny Phantom! Anyway, we just got out of Mr. and Mrs. Spearum's class (we had been taking a quiz on ghost types) and were heading to the gym. Most of us had already finished reassembling our ecto-pistol, so we were starting target practice today. We walked in to see several big targets set up, and the reassembled ecto-pistols laid out neatly on a table. Mom and Dad stood nearby, waiting for us.

"Alright students," started Mom. "Today will be split. Half of you will go with Jack to practice with our smaller blasters, while the other half will stay with me and practice with the ecto-pistols. Ash, Kiki, and Valerie please go with Jack." They nodded and all four quickly left the area we were at. Then Mom looked at the remaining students. Me, Luna, Hope, and Shay.

Unnoticed by the two, I shot a quick glance at Hope and Shay. After a little while Luna had finally told us what was bugging her, and it made sense. Something was… off, about the two. Hope more than Shay. We were worried, considering that maybe, somehow, they had figured it out. But they hadn't said anything yet, so neither had we. I glanced at Luna.

_So, should we hit the targets like we do in practice, or fake it?_

_Well, let's see how the other two do. We should still be able to do well, I mean, your parents are ghost hunters and mine are paranormal researchers._

_Alright. _I cut off the connection and saw that Mom was handing the girls their ecto-pistols. She quickly gave us ours and stood off to the side.

"Alright kids, aim for the center and let's see how you do." As Luna and I stepped up we watched Shay and Hope. The two raised their weapons with practiced ease and pulled the trigger. Both almost hit dead on. I raised an eyebrow. They're good, way better than expected. I glanced at Luna and nodded. We raised our pistols in sync, and hit dead center. We kept this up for awhile, and soon enough it was time for class to end.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Clockwork watched the screen, his face emotionless. The Observants stood behind him.

"Do not even consider altering the timeline Clockwork. You know this must occur." Clockwork barely glanced at them.

"When did I say I would? You always assume." They sighed.

"You did the same with the boy."

"And things worked out for the better. I told you, I know what I am doing."

"This is different. Even we cannot see the full outcome of the coming future." Clockwork turned his head.

"Yes, but we all see things differently. I have told you, I will not directly alter the time stream. Now please, you know where the door is." The Observants grumbled, but left. Clockwork turned back to the screen. He sighed, knowing that their statement was true. Even he was unsure of the events that were to unfold. As he watched the scene replay over and over again, he knew what he had to do.

"No, I will not meddle directly, but I shall do what I can to help the time stream move in a…. more pleasant direction." He looked at the screen once more, watching as two beaten and weak figures collapsed on the ground.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

I glanced over to Luke nervously. We had heard of something terrible that a group of ghosts was planning, and we had to warn Danny and Luna.

"Luke… Do you think we'll make it in time?" He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Of course we will Dani. Don't worry, we can stop this." I nodded, and we kept flying. I'll admit, I was worried. What we had heard, had seen…. It was horrible. Barbaric. We had tried to stop them, but they were too strong. We managed to escape, but we knew they'd be after us. They'd recognized the symbols too. Now they would be after Danny and Luna.

At the moment we were flying back towards Amity, to find them and warn them. We had been flying for a few hours, and luckily we hadn't seen any sign of those we saw. Suddenly a swirling green portal opened in front of us. Luke glanced at me.

"Should we take it?" I hesitated. Natural portals could be unpredictable. I was about to respond when we heard something and turned around. There, closing in on us, was the group of ghosts. I nearly gagged seeing them, then turned to Luke.

"Yes!" Then we jetted through the portal, hoping they wouldn't catch us.

* * *

_Luna's POV_

I woke up to realize I had slept in. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I ran downstairs to see a note from my parents telling me they had left already and they'd see me at school. I was flying out of the house when it hit me. Mom and Dad were bringing blood blossoms today.

I had found out last night, today would be a combined class. Mom, Dad, and the Fentons were going to be going over blood blossoms and what they did to ghosts. Unfortunately, that includes bringing them in for the class. I felt weak just being near them last night. Luckily my parents had been too busy to notice at the time. I had to warn Danny, this could reveal his secret!

_Danny! _I shouted mentally. Hopefully he wouldn't have put his mental barriers up. Sure enough, I got a response a few seconds later.

_Luna? What's wrong?_

_You can't go to class today!_

_Why not? And where are you, we were getting worried._

_I slept in, but that's not important. My parents are bringing blood blossoms to school, you'll reveal your secret if you go to class__. _There was a pause, he must've been telling Sam and Tucker.

_Alright. Thanks for the warning. Sam and Tuck say they're ditching with me, I couldn't talk them out of it. We're heading to the Nasty Burger, can you meet us there? _I gave a sigh of relief.

_Yeah,__be there soon. _I cut the connection and changed direction, flying towards the Nasty Burger. I landed silently in an alley and changed back, making sure no one could see me. Then I walked into the restaurant, spotting Danny and the others in a back booth. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said. They looked up.

"Hey Luna," they said. I sat down.

"So did my parents see you guys leave?" Danny shook his head.

"No, we hadn't gone into the classroom yet. But we should probably go back once class is over." I nodded.

"Yeah, that way we don't get in more trouble." I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry I didn't warn you earlier. I meant to last night, but just being near them was making me feel weak. I ended up passing out soon after." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. We're lucky you were able to warn us." Sam and Tucker nodded. For the rest of the time we sat there in the Nasty Burger, waiting until it would be safe for Danny and I to go back.

* * *

After we knew ghost class was over we had gone back to school, and the day had gone without incident (for the most part. A ghost here and there, nothing too bad). The day ended and we were all planning on meeting up again, seeing if we had missed anything in ghost class from Sam and Tucker. Instead I found my parents waiting once I left the building.

"Alexa Luna Spearum!" I cringed. If they were using my full name? Oh man was I in trouble. I looked up at them.

"Yes?" My mom gave me a disappointed look.

"Get in the car, we'll talk at the house." Yep. I was doomed. Sighing I got in, and we rode in silence all the way home. Once we were in the house she turned her gaze to me. "You skipped class today. But you were there for the rest of the school day. What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" I looked down. I couldn't exactly tell her the truth. And if I lied, she'd know. Dad spoke up.

"You've never done this before. Sure there were a few odd instances at the old house, and occasionally you've taken a little too long running an errand or doing something for class, but you've never deliberately skipped class before." It was true. Even in our old town I usually managed to make it back in time to avoid too much suspicion. That and I could use the nurse excuse, as everyone there knew of my accident with the building. Well, that I was caught in an explosion. Here? Nope.

I mean, sure, I still got in trouble back then, they thought I was overusing the nurse excuse, but here I didn't have that. Not anymore really. Luckily since there were two of us, both Danny and I have been able to improve with school. The stronger we got, the less time it took to capture the ghost. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I know that probably doesn't make up for it, but I am." I glanced up and saw my mother shake her head, sighing.

"You're grounded Alexa. Understand? No going to hang out at the Nasty Burger or wherever it is. You're stuck here and school until further notice." I nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." She handed me a paper.

"And thanks to your little disappearance today, you missed out on this. And yes, you will be going." I looked at it. It was a permission slip for a… field trip to the Ghost Zone?! I looked up at them, wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" My dad raised his eyebrow.

"Do you have something to say about this trip?" I thought quickly, trying to come up with reasons not to go.

"It's the _Ghost Zone_, for crying out loud! Where all the bad ghosts we have to deal with come from! And are the Fenton's coming?" They nodded. "That's another reason! They're ghost hunters! Don't you think the Ghost Zone's residents might feel a bit threatened? Maybe enough to attack?"

"That's why we'll have plenty of weapons and be protected in the Fenton's new version of their Specter Speeder. You're going young lady, that is final. Now go to your room, you can come back down for dinner," said Dad. I was about to protest, but my mother's look stopped me.

"Yes Sir." Then I walked slowly to my room. Once I got there I flopped down on my bed, and glanced at the paper. Friday. Next Friday would be the trip. Dropping the paper to the floor I sighed. Great. A little over a week before we had to go into the Ghost Zone, where something bad will obviously happen. I wonder how much trouble Danny's in.

* * *

_Danny's POV_

I knew I was in trouble. My parents didn't even have to say it. Why? Because I've been in this situation before. Before I started getting the ghosts under control I skipped a lot of classes. Recently that's declined, it pretty much never happens. I do still leave class, but for a shorter time.

They drove me home from school and we walked into the living room. Jazz wasn't there, she had gone somewhere else for a while.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have skipped class." My mom sighed.

"Danny you were doing so well. You haven't skipped for a long time, and we hardly ever get calls from Mr. Lancer about you missing half of class on a bathroom break. Why now?" I was silent. I couldn't tell them. She just gave me a disappointed look. "You missed an important announcement in class today. You're lucky we're teachers. There's going to be a field trip to the Ghost Zone next friday and yes, you are going. Until then you are to stay in this house, school being the obvious exception. No inviting friends over either. Until the trip you are grounded." A trip to the Ghost Zone?! Are they nuts?

"Mom, Dad, why the Ghost Zone? Have you ever even been there? It could be-"

"That's enough. Go to your room, we'll call you down for supper later," interrupted my mother. I looked down, knowing there was no way I could win this. I trudged up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me. Great, now I'm gonna be stuck here until the insane trip they're planning. What are we going to do?! Suddenly, I heard Luna's voice.

_Hey Danny. Are you in trouble too? _I gave a light smile. They could stop us from hanging out, but they can't exactly block our minds.

_Oh yeah. I'm grounded. You?_

_They pulled the full name card the minute I stepped out of school. I'm not going anywhere. But that's not important, did your parents tell you about the suicidal field trip they're sending us on? _Her parents must've told her too.

_Yep. I tried convincing them it was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen. So we're pretty much stuck. Any ideas on what we can do? _There was a slight pause.

_Well, we need to talk to Sam and Tucker… We could use the lair. _Of course! Our parents obviously don't know about the lair.

_Duh! Alright, I'll be right there. _

_See you. _The connection was cut and I got up, checking the hall for Mom and Dad. Once I was sure they weren't nearby, I closed the door and locked it, then headed for the lair door.

A few minutes later all four of us stood in the lair, thinking. Suddenly Sam spoke up, looking at Luna and I.

"Guys, I meant to tell you, remember you said Hope was acting weird around you two? There's someone in our class too. Her name's Angela Burke, or Angel. She was acting a bit weird today, and Tucker and I have seen her, Shay, and Hope in the halls, talking about who knows what. Whenever we got close they stopped talking, and it was really weird. Even today was odd, when both of your parents came in with the blood blossoms. The whole class had heard about you two ditching, and she was giving us strange looks." Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, she was. The guy, Logan, he was acting ok. Whatever it is they know, I don't think he's in on it. It's really weird though. You sure they haven't seen you transform or anything?" I nodded.

"We're always careful. There's no way they could've seen us." Luna shook her head.

"Then how could they know? It's obvious either they know, or they suspect something. Either way isn't good for us." Sam thought for a moment.

"They could've guessed just from clues. I mean, your names aren't exactly subtle. Who knows, maybe they're just more observant than the rest of this town." I sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Keep an eye on them, see if we can get any solid proof that they know. If we have to, we'll talk to them ourselves." The three nodded. "Alright, I should go back home. See you later." We waved goodbye and I headed home.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

The next week was tense. Ghost attacks had slowed down immensely, until they stopped coming altogether. Of course this just made Luna and Danny more suspicious. As the dreaded field trip grew closer the four teens packed what they could, weapons, food, just in case something were to go wrong. Both ghost classes were going, with an extra chaperone other than Danny and Luna's parents.

All they could do was hope nothing would go wrong during the trip, however slim that chance was. But none of them realized just how fast things would go bad.

Or just how serious it would get.

* * *

**So, how was that? There's a lot of stuff about to happen, and hopefully it'll be interesting. Ok so, thanks to kirahphantom, Spidey2, DarkWingedSoul, Lucky-the-cat, DarkKing1, RedroseNYAN, SinOfDisaster, KrystalINSANEGirl, DannyPhantom619, IRead2MuchManga99, Shadowed sword, tatiana,theraven, sCyanide, muchness246, Aliy, bookaddict616, muney73, Clockwork's Apprentice, epiclicious, InfiniteTimes, and WolfieRed23 for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing. Whether it was for me, this story, or another story. Ok, here are those descriptions, straight from WolfieRed23.**

**Name-Angela 'Angel' Burke**  
**Age-15**  
**Species-Human**  
**Gender-Female**  
**Description-Dark brown hair with dark red streaks and royal blue eyes. Wears black jeans, white shirt with a rose print, black jacket, leather boots and a gold chain around her neck, rests on her stomach.**  
**Personality-Shy, a bit insecure thanks to her father's experiments on her, tough, caring, kind.**  
**Powers-Thanks to her psychotic father, Henry Burke's, experiments on her, she has special abilities. First, she can know everything about a person just by looking at them, which is why she doesn't look at people often. She also has heightened senses, amazing agility and the ability to block her thoughts, which is only handy when around a mind reader. She also knows hand to hand combat, making her a very powerful opponent.**

**Name-Logan Bruno**  
**Age-15**  
**Species-Human**  
**Gender-Male**  
**Description-Black hair and dark brown eyes. Wears jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and black tennis shoes.**  
**Personality-Smart aleck, bit of a loner, sarcastic, bitter, kind at heart, tough.**  
**Powers-Always has a knife on him from his days in the street before Jack Bruno adopted him and knows hand to hand combat. **

**Whew, that was a lot. Alright guys, I'm gonna go now, time to watch a movie. Last night was The Woman In Black (which was pretty good), and tonight I'm watching one called The Descent. Bye guys, please review!**

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf (This may change soon, just warning you guys. I just feel like changing it to something different.)**


	4. Crash Landing

**Ack! I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry, I know I know. I have been seriously procrastinating this, hate me all you want. But hey, I was having a hard time, ok? Anyway, the chapter's here now, so you may rejoice! Things are getting a bit more suspicious in the GZ, what's going to happen to our heroes? Alright, I think that's enough of that... oh, and also, you guys should seriously go thank WolfieRed23, ok? If it weren't for them, I might still be writing this chapter. So go, spam away! Review WolfieRed23's stories and include your spam with that! I'm serious guys. Also, I finally got a deviant art account! Woo! There's a picture of F.S. (for those of you who are reading Forsaken Soul as well) and one of Luna's ghost form that I'm planning on redrawing at some point. And another drawing, but it's not fanfic related. Anyway, the link will be on my profile, and right here if you wanna check it out. Just remove the spaces. dontspeakoftheattic. deviantart ** **Ok, now on to reviews!**

**WolfieRed23 - I'm glad you like this, thanks. And sadly you have to wait a bit longer for Dani and Luke again. Also, thanks again for keeping me from procrastinating this any longer! I hope I did your characters right.**

**Me (guest) - Yay! You like my story! I'm sorry this took so long, but hopefully that won't happen again.**

**greatnessOC (guest) - Why thank you, thank you very much. And, do you mean to put in here? Like, he's kind of a frenemy that messes with them? Is he your OC? Just tryin to figure this out. Not sure if I completely get what you're saying. ^_^**

**muney73 - Yes it is! It's in this chapter! They're gonna play a big role- That's all I can say! So am I now, Ah!**

**Spidey2 - Thank you, I shall!**

**Shadowed Sword - I'm thinking they'll see them in ghost form first, so they'll think they're Spirit and Phantom's children. But then again, I might just change it. It all depends on what fits best. They will find out both eventually.**

**Oh my gosh you guys I feel so happy when I read your reviews. Seriously, thank you all. I would also like to thank DragonNinja2014, tatianatheraven, muney73, pheonixtamer52, and kirahphantom for fav/following. Ok, I'm done now.**

**Disclaimer - Nope, DP is not my amazing creation, and neither are Hope, Shay, Angel, Logan, Miss Solana Layton, Ash, or Kiki. I think that's it... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Crash Landing**

_Luna's POV_

Friday. It was here. We were all tense, we knew something would go wrong. Trouble always seems to follow us. At the moment, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and I were all in the Fenton's living room, waiting for everyone else. Soon enough the door opened, and both classes came in, mine and Danny's first. In Sam and Tucker's was the A-List, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina. There were also two other kids.

Angela, or Angel, Burke, was a shy but kind girl that we had seen around school. She didn't talk to a lot of different people, but we had seen her with Hope and Shay. She walked in with her head down as usual, she didn't seem to look people in the eyes very often. Next was Logan Bruno, a smart aleck kid who also didn't talk to many. He sometimes hung around Angel, but whatever her and the other two knew, he wasn't in on it. After them walked the one chaperone we had, Miss Solana Layton. While mine and Danny's parents talked to them, we went over supplies.

"Wrist Rays?" asked Sam.

"Check," Tucker replied.

"Lipstick Blasters?"

"Check."

"And Ecto Pistols?" He rummaged through the bag.

"Yeah. Enough for us and a couple extras." I nodded.

"Good. What about food?" Danny looked through the bag he had.

"Yep. Not a lot, but hopefully we won't need it anyway." I nodded.

"Hopefully, but with our luck, who knows." Maddie cleared her throat, and we looked up.

"Alright kids, it's time to go. File down the stairs calmly and quietly. once we are all seated on the bus the field trip will begin." Surprisingly, everyone listened. We walked into the lab to find a new Specter Speeder, that did resemble a bus. We all got on the bus and sat down, with Miss Layton, Jack, Mom, and Dad sitting up front and Maddie in the driver's seat. Jazz would've been there, but she had to go back.

All four of us sat down with our backpacks, and you could almost see the tension in the air. At the push of a button the Ghost Portal opened up, and Maddie started up the Speeder. Without anymore hesitation she drove into the green portal.

* * *

There were gasps from our classmates as soon as we entered the Ghost Zone. The green swirls capturing their attention. Of course, it wasn't long before the entire bus erupted into chatter. I could hear most of the conversations, and I knew Danny could too. We both grimaced when we heard these next comments.

"I wonder if we'll see the ghost boy in here? And then he can take me on wonderful date," came Paulina's voice. Yeah, she's still as obsessed with Danny as always.

"Or maybe we'll see that ghost girl. She's so hot." I nearly gagged at Dash's words. Ugh, this is nauseating. He, along with most of the other jocks, were obsessed with 'Luna Spirit'. Just like Paulina and her satellites with Danny. Sam groaned while Tucker just sighed.

"Man they still haven't gotten over this?" Danny shook his head.

"Obviously not."

"It's so annoying!" I said, and Sam nodded.

"Agreed. Any way we can convince your parents to just leave them here Danny?" He sighed.

"I wish. Anyway, let's pay attention. Anything suspicious so far?" We all shook our heads. "Alright, just keep an eye out guys." We nodded, and our silence resumed. For a little while, everything was going fine. Then there was a shout.

"LOOK OUT!" We gasped and glanced in front of us to see a floating island about to hit us! Maddie yanked the wheel hard the the left, but the thing still plowed into the side of the bus, spinning us out of control. The last thing I saw was the bus being hurled toward another island, before there was a crash and everything went black.

* * *

_Danny's POV_

I sat up, holding my head. Looking around I saw students lying on the ground, just waking up. THe bus was in ruins nearby, and so were most of the supplies. Wait- The supplies! I looked through my bag and saw that the food was still there, but the weapons weren't. Great. Where are Tuck, Sam, and Luna? I looked around for my friends, and saw Tucker and Sam sitting nearby, Luna beside me, unconscious. Noticing I was up they walked over.

"Hey guys. When did you wake up? How long was I out?" Sam was about to speak but Tucker stopped her.

"We woke up a long time ago. You've been out for four days man!" My eyes widened for a second, but then I remembered something.

"Nice try Tuck. You need some new material." He sighed, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's been about an hour since the bus crashed." I nodded. Suddenly there was a groan, and we turned to see Luna sitting up.

"Oh my head. What hit me? …...Wait. It was a bus. Nevermind." She looked over to us. "Hey. Did I miss anything important?"

"Besides the terrified screams of Paulina and her airhead satellites? No. We've been scavenging for weapons, but they're only a few left. A couple of wrist rays and lipstick blasters. That's about it though. Well, that and a little food." She groaned again.

"Great. We'll be stuck here for who know how long, without weapons, and surrounded by-" She paused staring at something farther off. "What happened there?" She said, standing up. We shared a look and got up to follow her. Looking into the distance we gasped, staring at the mass of land.

Farther off, but on our same island, it was a wasteland. Destroyed, trees uprooted and destruction everywhere, ectoblasts and claw marks littering the area. It looked like a battlefield. We were all shocked.

"What… What did this?" Asked Sam. I shook my head.

"I have no idea… But I don't wanna meet it." The other three nodded in agreement. Then we turned away, not wanting to look anymore. I looked around, noticing everyone else. Kiki and Ash were standing by some rocks, Ash appearing to comfort Kiki. The A-list were a little farther away, talking. Most likely about the crash, though I heard a few comments about Danny Phantom and Luna Spirit coming to the rescue. I just sighed and moved on. Mine and Luna's parents were talking with Miss Layton a little ways away. By the bus, out of earshot, stood the girls. Hope, Shay, and Angel, talking in hushed voice. Logan was a little farther down, appearing to be asleep. Luna looked at us.

"Guys, does that seem a bit suspicious to you?" They nodded, and Sam spoke.

"You know what, let's figure this out right now. Let's go talk to them." That's actually a pretty good idea. We nodded.

"Might as well. But how do we confront them? We can't exactly go up to them and say 'We know that you know we're half ghost', that would totally defeat the purpose," said Luna. I thought for a second.

"Simple. We're vague about it. Not so much that they don't know what we're talking about, but enough that we don't give it away." They nodded and we started walking towards them. As soon as we got near them they stopped talking, only raising our suspicions. Hope smiled.

"Hey guys. Everyone alright?" Luna nodded.

"We're alright. What about you guys?" They nodded. Alright, time to figure this out.

"Look, we didn't just come here to talk idly," I started. "We know that you found out. We don't know how, but we do. So why don't you just tell us. How did you find out our little secret?" Shay raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about, we've seen enough to know. We just want to know how you three found out about us, that's all." Angel looked at us calmly.

"You say we know 'your secret'. Prove it." Luna crossed her arms.

"Your hushed talks in the hallways, random glances at us, not to mention the few times we've heard you say our names." They sighed. Hope looked at us.

"What all is it you think we know?"

"Everything. Or at least most of it. I take it you've linked the names?"

"That wasn't the whole part of it. But yeah, we know who you guys are."

"How?" Angel tilted her head.

"How about this. You tell us the full story, we'll tell you." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'the full story'?"

"How you got your powers, how you chose to do this. Stuff like that. And we'll tell you about us, and how we know." We nodded.

"Seems fair," I started. "I guess I can go first. My parents built the Ghost Portal, but it didn't work at first. After Sam convinced me to go inside, I accidentally hit the ON switch. After it zapped me with an enormous amount of electricity I stumbled out, and we figured it out from there. My powers weren't easy at first, but I figured it out." Luna sighed.

"Me next, huh? I wasn't in Amity for my accident. I lived a ways away, and had been walking around town when I found an abandoned building. There was a broken down ghost portal and a bunch of ectoplasm. Lightning struck, there was an explosion, and Spirit was the end result. I didn't see as many ghosts as there are here, but it was enough. When I moved here Danny and I started helping each other, then eventually figured out who we were." Tucker cleared his throat, smirking.

"Don't you remember _how _you guys found out?" Sam laughed a bit at this as well, while the girls just raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"We were hanging out and uh, well, er…" Tucker laughed.

"They kissed and transformed!" They stared for a moment before laughing a bit with him.

"Yeah yeah, very funny," said Luna. "Now, it's your turn you three. How did you find out?" They looked at each other and Hope sighed.

"I can see ghosts, even when they don't want to be seen or are overshadowing someone. So even though you were in human form, I could tell. As for Shay, I told her, but we won't tell anyone, we swear." I raised an eyebrow at this, but just nodded and turned to Angel.

"I can know everything about someone just by looking at them. That's why I try not to look at people, but I ended up finding out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone either." Luna looked at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have any other powers or abilities?"

"Well," started Hope. "I can use magic while fighting. And I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat and with my bow and arrows." Shay was next.

"I have my Keyblade and some special attacks that are pretty powerful." Last was Angel.

"Well, other then the thing I just told you, I have heightened senses, amazing agility, and I can block my thoughts. I also know hand to hand combat."

"That's good, thank you. I'm guessing this means we'd be able to count on you guys for back up if necessary?" They nodded.

"If you need help, we will," said Hope. Luna smiled.

"Great. Thanks you guys, and glad to know you won't tell anyone. We won't say anything either." With nods of agreement, we walked back to where we were. Now we just had to figure out what to do.

It was good to know we had a few good fighters with us, but we still needed to get out of here. Unluckily for us, we were in a part of the Ghost Zone we had definitely never been to before. But there was a decent trail, so now we just had to convince everyone to work together, and find a way out. We had left Hope, Shay, and Angel a few minutes ago, and were now trying to work out a plan.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that neither of your parents know how to get out of here," said Tucker. Luna sighed.

"True. But we can't exactly go up there and say, 'we've been here a million times, let us help!' Oh yeah, that's not suspicious at all."

"Yeah, that's a good point. We can't give ourselves away like that. But… Our parents do deal with ghosts and the paranormal. Who's to say we didn't accidentally come in here once or twice. Just enough to know how to get out." They nodded.

"Makes sense," said Sam. "Wait… What about allies? There's gotta be someone we can contact that can help." Luna tilted her head.

"Well… Death might be somewhere around here. But we'd have to be lucky enough to see him. Unless his mentor, Reaper, is being all weird and somehow makes him come out here or one of us dies."

"Then we stick with this. If we see him, we'll ask for help. If not, we figure out where we and try to get to somewhere safe. Maybe Frostbite's or Clockwork's." I noticed Luna got a bit tense at that. I wonder why? I was a bit hesitant about that offer too, because of Dan, but I said it anyway. They nodded and we stood up, walking over to our parents. Surprisingly, Luna spoke first.

"Um, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Miss Layton?" Mrs. Spearum looked over.

"What is it sweetheart?" She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"We… We might be able to get everyone out of here." She gave a surprised look.

"How?" Luna bit her lip.

"Well, um, we uh, may have been in here a few times. We could lead everyone to the portal." Mom's eyes went wide.

"You kids did what?!" I raised my hands in a calm down gesture.

"Mom, calm down! It was slightly on accident, and we didn't get hurt!" She shook her head, sighing.

"When we get home you are in so much trouble. But if you really can get us home… What do you guys think?" The adults shared a look and gathered in a small huddle, most likely trying to decide what to do. After a moment they turned around, and Miss Layton spoke.

"We've decided you may help." We nodded, and Mr. Spearum turned to the kids.

"Alright listen up!" The crowd of slightly scared and confused teens turned towards him. "Danny, Luna, Sam, and Tucker have told us they can help us get out of here. Now, because we trust and believe them, we are allowing them to take the lead. You will treat them as you would one of us, and failure to do this will result in punishment handled by one of us five. Understood?" There were mutters of shock at this, some of protest, but eventually most of them nodded. The others just sat silent looking mad. He turned back to us.

"Alright kids, lead the way." We nodded and I shot a glance at the other three before looking back to our classmates.

"Ok everyone. Look, we know some of you don't exactly like us, and would never respect us," cue looks from the A-listers. "But we can get us all out of here, hopefully in one piece. But we will need help, we need to pull together and work as a team. No matter how cheesy that sounds. Does anyone have any ghost weapons?" I watched as everyone shook their heads, even the adults. There were a few regular weapons with Miss Layton, Hope, Shay, Angel, and maybe Logan, but that was it. I nodded to Sam and Tucker, and they began to hand out lipstick blasters and the occasional wrist ray.

"We have these, and enough food to last us for a few days. Don't use those unless you need them. We'll start walking for a little while and take short breaks in between. Once we have a better idea of what we're up against, we'll stop for longer and eat." Dash stood up, glaring at me.

"What do you mean, Fen-Toenail? I thought you said you knew what you were doing." I sighed.

"Dash, I don't know everything. And something's obviously going on here. That island shouldn't have been in our way, and something had to do _that._" I pointed to the barren field we had seen earlier. At that, he shut up. I sighed, and Sam and Tucker came back. "Alright everyone, let's go." They nodded and reluctantly got up, and we started walking down the rough path.

* * *

**Whew. You a motivational speaker now Danny?**

**Danny - I just can't believe they listened.**

**Eh, don't worry. This trip is gonna get a lot harder. Ok, trivia time!**

**What caused the creation of Dan Phantom and how was he formed?**

**Peace, **

**Spirit Wolf**


	5. A New Threat Rising

**Hey guys. So, I know I know, I suck. And yes, this chapter is pathetically short. Shoot me if you want, I know I took forever. But here's my reason. I have been going through a lot of stuff. Just in general really. Plus, school starts soon and I'm going to an early college. There was a bunch of stuff before hand that I had to deal with. That being said updates will be slowing down because I don't know how much time I will have. I will still be able to help you guys though, unless I specifically say something. Alright, I'll stop rambling. Um, I probably forgot something (considering it's 12 something and I didn't sleep at all the night before) but oh well. Reviews, and then you can read the chapter.**

**WolfieRed23 - Thanks, I'm glad I got their characters right and I hope it worked here too! You've been a big help and I've probably said this a bunch but you rock and thank you so much.**

**muney73 - Ok, first off I have to say this. I read your review and immediately laughed. Dude, your reviews are awesome please don't ever stop ^_^ Seriously, I look forward to them. Ok, as for reactions, oh yeah. It'll be good. And you are right for the trivia! Oh and yeah. She doesn't have very good driving skills does she?**

**tatianatheraven - You got it!**

**kirahphantom - Actually, I PMed you about this so we're good. ^_^**

**Disclaimer - I don't own it, it never would've gotten cancelled if I did. Now, go forth and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -A New Threat Rising  
**

_Luna's POV_

It had been a few hours of walking, several breaks in between. Those hours had been full of complaints from the female side of the A-list, mainly Paulina. It rotated between how much her feet hurt, how bad the atmosphere was for her hair, and why the ghost boy hadn't saved us yet. It was annoying as hell, and we had told her to shut up multiple times. Either way, it had been suspiciously quiet regarding ghosts. Not even the Box Ghost had shown his face.

Of course we found this suspicious, but it's not like we could actually ask anyone what was going on. So we just continued on, trying to ignore the complaints and uneasy feeling. After another half hour or so, during our break, Hope and Shay came up to us.

"Guys?" We looked over to them, and they pointed in front of us. We turned to see two young ghost girls floating towards us. The first had brown hair with strawberry blonde streaks, forest green eyes, and looked about fourteen. The second had auburn hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, and looked about thirteen. They smiled seeing Hope and Shay. I glanced at them.

"Do you know those two?" They nodded.

"Yeah actually, we do." The ghosts floated closer. By now the rest of the class had noticed, and were holding their weapons shakily. Danny sighed.

"You two come with Luna and I, we'll talk to them. Sam, Tuck, you keep these guys calm, okay?" They nodded, and turned to the crowd.

"Everybody listen up!" Shouted Sam. At her yell the kids looked over to them.

"What are you doing? We have to stop those ghosts!" This of course woke Mom, Dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Jack immediately shot up.

"GHOST!" Tucker sighed.

"No guys, pay attention. Danny and Luna, along with Hope and Shay, are going to see what they want, and if they're friendly or not." This immediately started a bunch of shouts and arguments. Instead of standing there listening to them though, I followed Danny, Hope, and Shay over to the ghosts. They were smiling and seemed friendly enough, though the auburn haired one was holding a bat.

"Hi. I'm Danny, this is Luna, and I'm guessing you already know Hope and Shay." They nodded, and the brown haired girl spoke.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Alana, and this is Lee." Hope tilted her head.

"What are you two doing here?" Lee held her bat casually over her shoulder.

"Well we saw you guys down here with all those idiots, figured we'd drop by and see what was up." I sighed.

"Our ship crashed and we got stuck here. Now we have to lead said idiots out of the Ghost Zone." Alana sighed.

"We'd help if we could, but we really can't stay. But we can warn you." Danny and I shared a look before replying together.

"About what?"

"Something bad is happening in the Ghost Zone. We don't know exactly what, but there's a reason you haven't seen many ghosts. Just be careful, and get out of here as soon as you can." Well doesn't that sound pleasant. Danny was about to respond when I noticed Sam and Tucker walking up. Tucker immediately focused on the two girls, walking right up to them. I groaned internally, seeing what he was going to do.

"Hi there, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F. for Too Fine." Alana just seemed to ignore him. Lee, however, glared at him. She hefted her bat up and whacked him on the head.

"I'm married, dumbass!" He rubbed his head, pride obviously hurt. At the same time, we were shocked. I mean, she looked about thirteen! Then again, as a ghost, she could be a lot older than that. Just appearing as thirteen. Sam just shook her head before looking at Danny and I.

"Guys, they're getting anxious. Especially you guys' parents. What's going on?" Before anyone could say anything Lee spoke up.

"Actually, we have to go. We just dropped by to leave our ominous warning and say hi." Shay nodded.

"Alright, well it was good to see you guys."

"Ah, you'll probably see us again." I smiled.

"Who knows. Anyway, it was great meeting you two." Danny nodded.

"And thanks for the warning. Be careful."

"You too," said Alana. Then the two quickly flew away. We turned back to the group who watched the ghost girls fly away, some with fear and some with curiosity. We sighed, knowing this would be a long journey. With some new threat in the Ghost Zone, it would only be harder to get everyone out safer. We could only try best and hope to get out of this alright.

And with our secrets intact.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

Far away from our heroes was a large group of ghosts, forming a plan. In front of the large crowd floated a single ghost, the obvious leader.

"For years we've had to deal with goody two shoes like Clockwork and even those Observants, trying to tell us what to do. Then those so called 'heroes' show up, acting like they own the place. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Danny Phantom and Luna Spirit." There was a lot of commotion, boo's, shouts of anger and other responses from the crowd. The ghost grinned, knowing how he and all of the ghosts gathered felt about those two.

"They give themselves the role of 'protectors' and take it upon themselves to attack fellow residents of the Ghost Zone! But of course, you know as well as I that this isn't the worst part. No, the worst part is this. These two self proclaimed protectors aren't even completely one of us. They are _halfas._ Not even full ghosts! They have been tainted, corrupted, because of the fact that they are, in fact, _half human._" Once more jeers and shouts rose up. A smirk graced the face of the speaker, one of evil. Of course they all knew of the infamous halfas, but they resented them.

They had something no other ghost had. A human body. But did they put it to good use? No. They used their gifts to attack other ghosts. In his mind, this was wrong. They shouldn't be on the human's side, but they were. And for that, he resented them. For years he and his followers had been constantly watched and controlled by Clockwork and the Observants. Not imprisoned, but watched. Kind of a house arrest. Of course, this didn't stop his plans.

Over the years his group slowly increased in number as they convinced other ghosts of their beliefs. When Danny and Luna had first come along there was hope they would be a turning point for the ghosts. But instead they worked alongside the humans, using their gifts against their own kind. This had enraged him. So he began his plan. Finding the children of the two had been a bonus. They were probably on their way to warn the two halfas now, but that didn't alarm him at all. No, this was perfect. Let them fear him, before they even meet him. Instill in themselves the fear they deserve.

This plan wouldn't fail. It couldn't. He and his group would deliver the punishment those two deserved.

"Once we enact our plan, we will be _unstoppable._ They won't stand a chance! We'll find them, and destroy them. Once that's taken care of we can rule the Zone, and begin our revenge on the human's realm! They will pay for what's been done. And soon, we will rule. And those two traitors will _perish_." Cheers arose as a sick grin appeared on the ghosts face. Oh yes, they would pay. And then he and his group could take over at last.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I gasped in pain, again, as I slowly floated through Ghost Zone, Dani in my arms. She had insisted she was fine, and admittedly I was probably worse off, but I told her I was carrying her no matter what. She's my sister, I have to look out for her. Now, she was passed out in my arms. We had gotten caught by those other ghosts, and they didn't let us escape without quite a few reminders.

We had gotten away though, and were now trying to find Danny and Luna. I winced as my side throbbed, trying to stay in the air. Even just maintaining ghost form was hard right now. I saw another island up ahead, and knew we had to try and land. Angling myself I tried to fly gently down, but my exhaustion got the best of me.

We landed roughly, Dani tumbling from my grasp. I fell hard against the ground, trying to reach for her. I saw something blurry off in the distance, but I couldn't tell what it was. No matter what I was fighting a losing battle with unconsciousness. I just hoped we'd be ok.

* * *

**So, did I do good? As I warned, updates may be slower. But I am NOT abandoning this story. I won't do that to you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, here's the trivia.**

**When Danny first meets Dani (in the actual show), what does she say she is? Family wise I mean.**

**Alright, that's it. Please review and once again I'm sorry but like I said I had a lot to deal with. Bye guys!**

**Peace, **

**Spirit Wolf**


End file.
